La Mémorable Journée de Lorelai
by AShanitilli
Summary: Il a neigé Toute la soirée. Sookie ne peut pas venir et Lorelai a quelques soucis à l'Independance


**La mémorable ****jour****née de Lorelai**

_Pas vraiment de saison précise, si ce n'est que Rory est à Chilton.  
Les __dialogues suivent les règles des pièces de théâtre.  
Bonne lecture à tous._

Lorelai n'avait pas envie de manger toute seule ce matin-là. Rory n'avait pas pu rentrer du lycée la veille, une grosse tempête de neige s'était abattue dans tout l'Etat la veille dans l'après-midi. Elle avait passé la nuit chez ses grands-parents, la compagnie de car ayant préféré la sécurité. Aucun car n'avait circulé. Lorelai ayant eu un boulot de tous les diables, elle n'avait pas pu faire le voyage jusqu'à Hartford le soir. Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfila bonnet, gant et manteau. Elle allait sortir en oubliant son sac lorsque son portable sonna.

**Lorelai**, _décrochant_ : Allo ?  
**Rory** : Maman ! C'est moi. Tu vas bien ?**  
Lorelai** : Je me préparais à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner chez Luke.**  
Rory**, _amusée_ : Fainéante ! Il n'y a qu'à appuyer sur le bouton de la cafetière.**  
Lorelai** : Un matin sans toi à la maison pour me materner, c'est déprimant. Il faut que je trouve de la compagnie.**  
Rory** : Chez Luke…**  
Lorelai** : Il est charmant… des fois !**  
Rory** : Je n'en doute pas. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y aurait mon livre de maths quelque part dans la cuisine ?**  
Lorelai** : Il est juste devant moi. Tu en as besoin ?**  
Rory** : Cet après-midi.**  
Lorelai **: Je te l'apporte ce midi. Promis. Tout va bien sinon ?**  
Rory** : Rien à signaler, si ce n'est que Grand-père respire fort la nuit. _(Plus sérieusement)_ Je te laisse, je ne veux pas être en retard. A tout à l'heure !**  
Lorelai** : A tout à l'heure.

Elles raccrochèrent. Lorelai se sentait tout à fait prête à affronter une nouvelle journée. Sa fille allait bien, donc le monde pouvait tourner. Elle prit son sac et le livre de Rory, sortit tambour battant de la maison. En ville, c'était le calme plat, comme chaque matin particulièrement froid de l'hiver. En entrant chez Luke, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas âme qui vive dans la pièce.

**Lorelai** : Luke ?**  
Luke**, _entrant dans la pièce_ : Lorelai ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?**  
Lorelai** : Mon petit doigt m'a dit que personne ne serait attablé ce matin. Je suis venue te tenir compagnie ! Et aussi prendre un café et des pancakes.**  
Luke** : Très aimable. Rory n'est pas avec toi ?**  
Lorelai** : Non. Elle m'a délaissé cette nuit. Elle est à Hartford chez mes parents. Elle n'a pas pu rentrer jusqu'ici hier soir.**  
Luke** : Tu es bien sure que c'est moi qui ai besoin de compagnie ?**  
Lorelai**, _faussement méchante_ : Et ce café, il vient ?**  
Luke**, _ironiquement penaud_ : A ton service !

Lorelai aimait les moments de réelle complicité qu'elle avait avec Luke. Elle savait que ces petites piques n'étaient que des taquineries, sinon ses yeux ne friseraient pas, il ne rirait pas doucement en lui tendant un grand café et une assiette de pancakes au sirop d'érable qu'il avait réussi à faire sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle décida alors de se débarrasser de ses gants et de son bonnet.

**Lorelai** : Merci.**  
Luke** : Ce n'est rien. Qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui ?**  
Lorelai**, _comptabilisant sur ses doigts_ : Une flopée d'ennuis à cause de la neige, comme des livraisons qui ne se font pas, des voitures de clients qui ont décidé de ne pas démarrer. Michel, ou Sookie, va m'appeler pour me dire qu'il ne peut pas se déplacer à cause de la neige. Je vais à Chilton ce midi pour apporter un bouquin à Rory, et peut être aussi ce soir pour la récupérer si les cars ne fonctionnent pas. Je ne pourrais donc pas éviter une visite chez mes parents…**  
Luke** : Stop !!! J'en suis déjà mort de fatigue, et tes pancakes vont refroidir.**  
Lorelai** : Tu as raison. Ce serait vraiment dommage. Et toi, quel est le programme ?**  
Luke** : Pas grand-chose. M'insurger contre les idiots qui auront une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir viser ma devanture avec des boules de neige. Crois-moi, ils seront nombreux.

Ils continuèrent à converser le temps que Lorelai finisse son petit déjeuner. Elle laissa Luke à sa préparation de représailles anti boules de neige et rejoignit l'Independance. Tout était calme dehors. Seules les traces de pneus d'une voiture trahissaient l'activité de l'hôtel. Elle gara sa Jeep dans un coin isolé pour ne pas prendre la neige si elle se remettait à tomber. Elle monta les marches menant au porche, pris une grande inspiration d'air froid à s'en pétrifier les poumons, puis entra dans l'auberge.

Une bouffée de chaleur assaillit Lorelai en passant le seuil. Le chaos régnait dans le hall. Des bagages jonchaient le sol, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. L'atmosphère n'était pas comme d'habitude et Michel semblait au bord du suicide pour cause d'overdose de relation-client. Quand il vit Lorelai de loin, il délaissa un homme entre deux âges pour accourir vers elle.

**Michel**, _en colère _: Ah enfin, vous voilà. J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps pendant que j'essayais de mettre dehors tout ce beau monde.**  
Lorelai**, _du tac au tac_ : J'ai eu le temps de regarder les dessins animés, de faire un bonhomme de neige et ma lettre au père Noël.**  
Michel** : Vraiment très drôle. Je voulais vous dire, Sookie ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. J'ai pris la liberté de faire livrer des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner. Ne me remerciez pas, je suis génial. Elle a fait une mauvaise chute en bas de chez elle. Elle est partie aux urgences.**  
Lorelai **: Je le savais… Je le savais qu'un de vous deux allait me faire faux bond ce matin. J'aurais juste pensé que ce serait vous et pas Sookie.**  
Michel** : Oui, moi aussi je vous aime.**  
Lorelai** : Vous allez donc vous charger de la cuisine.**  
Michel** : Si j'avais su, je me serais cassé la jambe en me préparant le petit déjeuner ce matin.**  
Lorelai**, _triomphante_ : Alors vous serez gentil avec les clients ?**  
Michel**, _résigné _: Doux comme un agneau.**  
Lorelai**, _satisfaite_ : Je voulais vous Dire, Michel. J'aime négocier avec vous!**  
Michel**, _dépité _: Moi aussi Lorelai, moi aussi…

La journée s'annonçait donc comme prévue : longue et difficile. Elle devrait appeler Sookie pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'organise pour les repas, surtout si les clients ont du mal à partir de la ville. La nuit avait été rude. Certaines voitures allaient avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour démarrer. Elle sortit sur le perron pour passer les quelques coups de fil qui s'imposaient. Un garagiste passerait dans la matinée pour dépanner les clients désireux de prendre la route. Sookie ne répondait pas, les portables étant interdits dans les hôpitaux. Elle passa un dernier coup de fil avant de rentrer.

**Lorelai** : Luke ?**  
Luke** : Alors… Quelles ont été les catastrophes pendant ton absence ?**  
Lorelai** : J'avais raison… Sookie n'a pas pu venir. Une mauvaise chute d'après Michel. Elle est aux urgences. Un garagiste va venir, et il faut vraiment que j'offre des cours de bonne humeur à Michel.**  
Luke** : La routine, quoi.**  
Lorelai** : C'est ce qui me fait peur… Je te laisse, il est temps que j'annonce enfin une bonne nouvelle aux clients.**  
Luke**, _sincère _: Courage, et appelle si tu as besoin.**  
Lorelai** : Merci.

Lorelai réintégra l'auberge et tenta d'organiser les départs des clients. Elle était à priori plus douée que Michel pour le relationnel, ou bien la perspective de pouvoir partir rendait les clients plus dociles. Le garagiste arriva vite et affirma qu'il serait en mesure de faire démarrer toutes les voitures rapidement si le problème venait bien du froid. Il était donc temps de s'occuper de la restauration. Elle devait trouver de quoi manger pour les clients restant, puis ceux arrivant pour la nuit prochaine. Après avoir fait un rapide inventaire des personnes présentes pour le déjeuner, elle s'introduisit dans la cuisine, temple sacré de Sookie. Elle fut étonnée de voir tous les commis occupés chacun à une tâche culinaire. Interloquée, elle fit le tour de la cuisine et se retrouvé nez à nez avec… Luke.

**Lorelai** : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**  
Luke** : Je t'ai trouvé un cuisinier. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il en manquait un.**  
Lorelai**, _confuse_: Mais je ne voulais pas insinuer…**  
Luke** : Il n'y avait rien à faire chez moi, tu as été ma seule cliente de la matinée. Je ne manquerai à personne je pense.**  
Lorelai** : Je te remercie, vraiment ! Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied.**  
Luke** : Si je peux rendre service... Ne t'en fais pas, je gère. Tu as certainement plein d'autres choses à faire… Déjeuner avec Rory par exemple !**  
Lorelai**, _aux anges_ : Merci !!! Je suis partie. Elle va m'attendre si je tarde encore.

Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine, faillit bousculer Michel au passage. Rory allait sortir de son dernier cours de la matinée dans une demie heure. Il y avait de l'effervescence dehors. Le sympathique garagiste avait réussi à évacuer une grande partie du parking. La route jusqu'à Chilton fut assez difficile. Elle n'avait pas été déneigée dans la matinée. Lorelai risquait de glisser sur la chaussée à tout moment. Elle finit tout de même par arriver au lycée, devant lequel l'attendait une Rory tout emmitouflée. Cette dernière bondit à l'intérieur de la voiture.

**Rory** : Coucou ! Il fait meilleur dans la voiture !**  
Lorelai**, _démarrant _: Je t'emmène manger en ville. Il parait qu'il y a un snack bien sympa dans le coin.**  
Rory** : J'ai faim, ça tombe bien ! Au fait, tu as mon livre ?**  
Lorelai** : Oui, regarde sur le siège arrière…**  
Rory** : Merci ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Pendant le déjeuner, elles se racontèrent leur soirée et matinée. Rory avait passé une soirée des plus calmes à Hartford. Elle avait diné avec ses grands-parents et avait logé dans la chambre de sa mère où elle avait passé la soirée à travailler sur un devoir en littérature. La moitié de se camarades de classe n'avait pas pu venir au lycée ce matin-là. La matinée de cours s'était plutôt déroulée comme une séance de révisions. Lorelai raconta sa matinée sous le regard ébahit de sa fille. Elle savait Luke serviable, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse l'être à ce point. Il est vrai qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître Luke depuis toujours. Elles avaient toujours pu compter sur lui. Il était venu chez elles quand elles avaient eu besoin. Il avait gardé Rory toute une nuit et veillé Lorelai quand elle avait été très malade. En fin de compte, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il soit venu donner un coup de main.

Lorelai ramena sa fille à Chilton pour son prochain cours. Lors de sons retour, elle vit des véhicules de déneigement qui s'affairaient le long de la route. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas à refaire le voyage pour récupérer sa fille. Un message l'attendait à l'auberge quand elle revint. Sookie avait une entorse au genou, rien de très grave. Elle reviendrait le lendemain, Sookie y tenait absolument, avec une attèle et des calmants contre la douleur. L'auberge était nettement plus calme que dans la matinée. Le garagiste avait fini son travail. Tout était devenu normal, si ce n'est Luke dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs où en était-il ? Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une merveilleuse odeur de café circulait dans toute la pièce. A peine était-elle entrée qu'une tasse remplie du breuvage noir apparut en même temps que Luke.

**Lorelai**, _se prosternant _: Mon sauveur !**  
Luke** : N'exagère pas non plus.**  
Lorelai** : Je n'exagère pas. Celui du snack dans lequel on a mangé avec Rory était infect. La route était difficile. J'ai froid. Il me faut une bonne tasse de café pour m'en remettre.**  
Luke** : Fais-toi plaisir, c'est la maison qui offre !**  
Lorelai** : Quelle délicate attention! Merci.

Elle engloutit son café en un rien de temps. Elle profita de ce moment de calme à l'auberge pour passer un peu de temps avec Luke. Elle lui devait beaucoup pour cette journée. Pour toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé le jour, la nuit. Quand elle avait été à cours d'argent une fin de mois, il l'avait nourri à l'œil dans son café. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Dès qu'il apparaissait, le problème était déjà à moitié résolu. Elle le trouvait apaisant, comme si la pression n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui.

**Lorelai** : Ca fait bizarre de te voir ici. C'est plus… enfin moins mouvementé que quand c'est Sookie qui est aux commandes. Comment s'est passé le service ?**  
Luke** : Plutôt bien ! En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment cuisiné puisque chacun des commis vaut largement mieux que moi en cuisine.**  
Lorelai**, _faussement outrée_ : Alors tu t'es tourné les pouces ?**  
Luke **: Oui, presque ! J'ai épluché les patates.**  
Lorelai **: Vraiment?**  
Luke**, _littéralement amusé _: Et coupé les parts de tarte. Excellente tarte au citron meringuée.**  
Lorelai** : J'espère qu'il m'en reste…**  
Luke** : Euh… non. Elle a beaucoup plu ce midi.**  
Lorelai** : Bon! A la prochaine alors _(elle sourit)._**  
Luke** : Tu sais où aller si tu veux un café.**  
Lorelai** : Oui_ (elle lui fit un clin d'œil)_ A plus tard !

Elle s'isola un moment. Il fallait qu'elle pare à toutes les éventualités des prochains jours: la durée de la neige et donc sa capacité à être livrée pour assurer son service, ses trajets jusqu'à Chilton pour que Rorie suive les cours si les cars ne reprenaient pas leur activité, les imprévus de Sookie dus à son entorse. Il fallait qu'elle planifie le tout, sinon elle se laisserait déborder comme elle l'avait été ce jour-là. Elle ne tenait pas à appeler Luke à l'aide tous les jours difficiles. Il avait sa vie, son affaire avec le café et ne pourrait pas éternellement tout lâcher pour lui prêter main forte. Elle n'était pas mécontente de la voir à l'auberge, loin de là, mais il n'était pas vraiment à sa place.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula presque plus sereinement que la matinée. Elle aperçut Luke et plusieurs commis déblayer l'allée et le parking. Elle les aurait bien rejoint, mais Michel l'accapara un bon moment pour gérer un groupe de jeunes gens manquant quelque peu de discipline. Il était évident qu'une couche de neige avait eu raison de leur stoïcisme. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de finir leur réunion de travail dans la neige à faire une bataille. Il était temps de stopper cette guerre des tranchées quand ils voulurent s'en prendre à l'équipe de déneigement de Luke. Elle avait senti Luke tout crispé sous sa casquette, elle se devait d'intervenir, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il leur aurait fait. Elle était convaincue que ses «représailles» s'appliquaient aux boules de neiges lancées contre sa devanture aussi bien qu'à lui-même. Ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas vraiment téméraires. Lorsque Lorelai prit une boule, la transformation de Luke en Ulke, immobile mais fou de rage, les dissuada de continuer. Il la ramena à l'intérieur, lui servit un grand café chaud le temps qu'elle enlève son manteau devenu blanc.

**Luke** : Tu n'aurais pas du venir, je me serais chargé d'eux.**  
Lorelai** : C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Vu les trépidations de la veine de ta tempe, je n'aurais pas donné cher de leur peau. _(Rassurante)_ Ce n'est qu'une boule de neige, je vais bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme çà. C'était innocent.**  
Luke** : C'est pas toujours le cas.**  
Lorelai** : Je vois…

Lorelai ne savait pas trop où il avait voulu en venir, mais ça devait être important pour lui. Elle le laissa se calmer tranquillement, puis le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans heurts. Rory appela sa mère pour lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait rentrer avec le car. Lorelai eut alors le temps de se reposer un moment avant d'entamer le premier service du diner. Elle se devait d'être à l'auberge vu l'effectif réduit de la soirée. En cuisine, il se trouve que Luke faisait plus qu'éplucher des pommes de terre comme il avait bien voulu le faire croire. Il se débrouillait même pas mal quand les plats ne requéraient pas une trop grande technique. Quant à Lorelai, une soirée au service lui rappela sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment perdu la main. Elle se trouva même à plaisanter avec ses clients, évènement rare quand elle jouait son rôle de gérante des lieux. Le dernier couple partit dans sa chambre un peu après minuit. Lorelai commençait à avoir mal aux pieds et au dos, lui rappelant de douloureux souvenirs de sa vie passée. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et enleva ses chaussures pour se délasser.

Luke sortit sans bruit de la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus rien à y faire jusqu'au lendemain. Il s'approcha de Lorelai et lui massa les triangles et le haut de la colonne vertébrale. Il la sentit se détendre complètement.

**Lorelai** : Merci Luke. Tu devrais rentrer, il est tard.**  
Luke** : Je ne pars pas sans toi. Tu as eu une dure journée. Toi aussi tu dois dormir. Est-ce que la perspective d'un muffin tout chaud t'inciterait à laisser l'auberge se débrouiller toute seule ?**  
Lorelai**, _suppliant _: encore un petit massage et on est partis.

Quand ils sortirent de l'auberge, il n'y avait que leurs bruits de pas dans la neige pour perturber le silence d'une nuit d'hiver. Quelques flocons recommençaient à tomber mais ça n'allait pas durer plus que quelques minutes. Ils prirent la route du café de Luke dans la Jeep de Lorelai, Luke étant venu à pieds ce matin-là. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre la place centrale de Stars Hollow. Elle gara sa voiture de façon à rentrer directement chez elle. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, tout le monde devait être au chaud à dormir, sauf Lorelai et Luke qui traversaient la rue pour entrer dans le café.

**Lorelai** : Pas une trace de bataille contre ta devanture. Il faut croire que tu sais te montrer très persuasif.**  
Luke** : J'ai du trouver la meilleure parade du monde.**  
Lorelai** : Luke ?

Il se tourna en direction de Lorelai. A peine eut-il le temps de penser à ce qui allait lui arriver qu'il prit une boule de neige en pleine poitrine. En s'approchant d'elle, il prit un air menaçant. Elle faillit prendre peur et regretter son geste quand il approcha rapidement son visage. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Lorelai faillit perdre le contrôle de ses jambes. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente. Des frissons la parcouraient, mais ils ne venaient pas du froid. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est le contact doux, mais électrique, des lèvres de Luke contre les siennes. Alors qu'il éloignait son visage du sien, Lorelai aurait préféré mourir que mettre un terme à ce baiser.

**Lorelai**, _complètement perdue _: … Que… Qu'est ce que… _(Cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux)_ Luke ?**  
Luke** : Ce sont les seules représailles efficaces contre les boules de neiges.**  
Lorelai**, _interloquée _: Quoi?**  
Luke**, _prend un air grave en mesurant l'ampleur__ de son geste _: Je n'aurais pas du. _(B__aissant les yeux)_ J'ai été maladroit. Désolé.

Il fit volte face, puis prit la direction de son café. Lorelai, chamboulée mais lucide pourtant, n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle s'accroupit et confectionna une seconde boule de neige. Elle réussit à la lancer sur la casquette bleue qu'elle lui avait offerte. Le temps qu'il se retourne, elle courut vers lui. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

**FIN**

_Si cette histoire vous a plu, ou pas plu d'ailleurs, vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaire.  
Merci de votre attention._


End file.
